Letting Go
by KhrissyMassacres
Summary: Bella went cliff diving with Jacob, as planned. Twenty years later she's married with six kids, when seven ghosts from her past reappear, with another vampire.
1. Cliff Diving

BPOV:

Why the hell am I doing this? It's just going to rip me apart all over again. I'm getting to close to the wolves, what if they leave like the... I hate thinking the name. The name at one point in time I would have given anything to have in place of my Swan. Bella Swan. Bella Cullen. Cullen. The hole in my heart still aches from when they left, but I'm getting over that. It's been a long time since then and I've slowly started to heal. Being around Jacob and his "brothers" has helped me more than I'll ever admit. But I know I'm just setting myself up to be hurt again, and at this point they're the only ones who have that power anymore.

JPOV:

I wonder what's up with Bella. She's staring off into space again, the way she always does when she's deep in thought. Of course it's not like it was months ago after the leech left. He destroyed her, told her he didn't want her, and then left her there in the woods. He couldn't even make sure she made it home.

" Hey Bella ready for cliff diving"

"Yes, you know I almost went by myself earlier, because I was tired of waiting, but I thought about it for a while and realized with my luck I'd probably drown." says Bella.

"Knowing you that's a definite possibility"

Five minutes later…

BPOV:

We had finally reached the cliff when Jacob began questioning me again.

"You sure you wanna do this Bells?" says Jacob

"Yes Jacob I am very sure I want to do this, now grab my hand and count with me."

JPOV:

I grab Bella's hand and we both shout, "1,2,3!" and jump.


	2. An Angel

BPOV:

Cliff diving was exhilarating. And for the first time, I did something semi-dangerous, I didn't hear Edwards voice. I was very surprised when I realized I wasn't even disappointed. Actually, I was kind of happy I didn't hear his voice, making me think I may finally be getting over his departure. And it was all because of Jacob.

The thought made me smile. Jacob was an angel of sorts. He pieced me back together after Edward left me broken and alone. And though I know I'll always love Edward, I love Jacob too. And at least with Jacob I could have a real future, one where I'm not afraid to fall down and scrape my knee, one where we can grow old together. I could see it before my eyes, Bella and Jacob's life. Marriage, kids, death. And death is ok because it's not the destination that matters, it's the journey.

JPOV:

Bella and I were sitting on the beach next to the fire. We weren't talking, but we didn't need to. Bella seemed to be getting happier by the day. Is she finally getting over him, or is this temporary. It was getting dark and I was about to suggest we go home when turned to look at me.

"Thank you Jacob."

Her statement confused me a little.

"For what exactly?"

"For saving me. I was dead inside. Hollow. And you became my sun, the light to my dark. So thank you."

Well Bella had gone from confusing me to embarrassing me all in a matter of two minutes.

"I'm so glad you're better. I know you think I did this, but I couldn't have helped you if you didn't want help. You helped yourself more than I did Bells. And I know it might be painful, but I have to ask, are you getting over him? And even if he came back, would you forgive him?"

"Yes, I think I am getting over him. And no, I don't think I could forgive him, and why would I now that I have you."

And then she kissed me.


	3. Twenty Years Later

Twenty Years Later

BPOV

It's a calm Saturday morning. I'm just laying here in bed thinking about how great it was of Billy to take all six of my kids away for a week. Don't get me wrong, I love my kids, but eventually having three sets of twins gets pretty tiring. I mean damn, THREE SETS OF TWINS! I still haven't figured out which side of Jacob's family gave us the twin gene, but if it was Billy's side, he should be ready to fight. To the death.

What's even weirder, I got myself a variety of twins. The youngest MacKenzie and Riley are my mixed kids. They're eight, and if you hadn't noticed Mac's a girl whilst Riley's a boy. They're the only two I let Jacob name. I decided to give him a break considering I named two thirds of our kids after vampires I haven't seen in around oh I don't know twenty years or so.

Renesmee and Carlie are my middle girls. They're twelve. One thing about being in the middle, your older and younger siblings team up on you. Sometimes it escalates in to fist fights. I suffered a broken nose breaking them up once. Gotta love big families! I named them after both sets of my parents. Renesmee is obviously a mix of Renee and Esme, my mothers. Carlie's a mix of Charlie and Carlisle. One day I hope they get to meet Esme and Carlisle, so they'd know the wonderful people I named them after.

My boys, James and Edward, are sixteen. They're named after James, crazy demented vampire who tried to kill me, and Edward, sweet loveably vampire who broke my heart. Jacob completely protested they're names in the beginning, but I told him meeting James and Edward were two big moments in my life and I don't care if they brought me immense pain, it would be an insult not to remember them somehow. Hey people always did call me crazy…

As for middle names there's nothing special about them. I actually kind of cheated. They each have their corresponding twin's first name as their middle name. Plus they get to ad Swan in there, just to pay a little tribute to my life before Jacob. MacKenzie Riley Swan Black, Riley MacKenzie Swan Black, Renesmee Carlie Swan Black, Carlie Renesmee Swan Black, James Edward Swan Black, and Edward James Swan Black are my life now. Well you know plus Jacob, the pack, Billy, Charlie, Renee and Phil, and work.

All of my kids are wolves. They didn't have the weird transformation the Jake did. Over the years all my kids have been turning in to wolves and at some point I just got used it.

Jacob is the love of my life. Without him I'd be lost. In my opinion I have the perfect life. I wake up, get the kids ready for school, get ready for work, make sure Jake gets ready for work, drop the kids off at school, go to work, pick the kids up, come home, feed them all (sometimes I get to eat too)and drift to sleep in the arms of the man I love.

The kids see Charlie and Billy every weekend. We all go down to Phoenix for two weeks every summer to see Renee and Charlie. I was thinking about the last trip to Phoenix, the one where the kids played truth or dare and got kicked out of my favorite park when I heard the door slam.

After dozens of "Mom!"s and a few "Where is she"s I got up to greet my kids little did I know there were eight vampires sitting in the living room with them.


	4. Lolly Gagging

Twenty Years Later

JPOV

It's a nice calm Saturday morning. Good weather, perfect day to go to the beach with Bella. But no. I get to work because my boss thinks we need to be disciplined for lolly gagging around in the bathroom. Seriously man WE WERE PEEING! We weren't lolly gagging, we're allowed to pee aren't we?

Oh well, the kids should be home today anyways. I'd just like to ask God, why three sets of twins? I mean my house is confusing enough as it as, what with my kids, Bella, and I turning in to wolves all the time. We still haven't figured out why Bella can change though. I happen to think it's because she carried six wolves inside of her, and at some point she absorbed some part of their powers or something.

We try not to change much, the kids don't like hearing what Bella and I think about each other... And if that wouldn't be enough, I can't till my kids apart. I mean Riley and Mac, but they're fraternal twins. Plus Riley's a boy and well MacKenzie's not. But Renesmee and Carlie are identical along with James and Edward. Growing up they all had to wear bracelets declaring who they were so I knew who I was talking to. Bella's never had any trouble telling them apart. Stupid attention paying beautiful smart clumsy woman.

"Alright fellas I'm going to let you off easy this time. You can leave early, but to avoid any more punishments like this one,NO MORE LOLLY GAGGING!" says Mr. Lorena, my boss.

We replied with a chorus of" WE WERE PEEING!" . He just grunted and left, so I did the same.

I was almost home when I passed my Dad on his way home. Urg, he brought them home early, now theres definitely no chance of going to the beach now, I thought as I pulled in to my driveway. Wait, there's two other cars here. Who'd Bella invite? Last I checked today was just suposed to be her "lazy day".

I walked in to my living room to see eight vampires, my kids, and Bella standing shocked to see them.


	5. Eli's Shame

BPOV

"Bella", Alice whispered," You're not breathing." Oh. I took a nice long breath through my nose. Bad move. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. Jacob was by my side in an instant asking what was wrong. "THEY BURN!!!!!! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" "I never told you about that? Yeah umm just don't breathe through your nose and it won't burn like that…" I didn't have to be told twice.

"Bella I'd love to ask why you smell like a dog, and why you think we burn but I'm afraid we're here on more important issues." Good old Rosalie. I'd never tell her but her ability to be rude about everything actually impresses me.

All the vampires turned towards the one I didn't know. I started to realize just how nervous he looked. He looked up at me and said, "My names Eli, short for Elijah. I need your help Bella Black."

I sat silently and waited for him to continue." Ten years ago I was human and fell in love. She was my everything, and then I was changed. I didn't want her to have to suffer my pain, so I left. I came back a year later to see how she was doing, to see if she had moved on the way I had hoped she would. She hadn't. Not only had she held on to what she had left of me, pictures and videos, my hoodie, things like that, she had apparently given up on life. From what in the paper, I was two days too late to save her. Someone saw her jump off of a cliff, they never found her body." He said all this looking out the window, as if he was too ashamed of himself to look me in the eyes as he told his sad tale.

"I ran as far and as fast as I could, until I found Carlisle. He took me in, made me a part of his family, and taught me to control my thirst and my power. I've been as happy as a man could be; knowing the best thing he ever had was gone forever. At least I thought it was gone, but then about a month ago I found a scent. Wild flowers, orange blossoms, and salty ocean water, her scent. I've been following it since then, and they've come along even though I told them they didn't need to. But we're all just a little curious as to why the scent mixes with yours on your front doorstep.


	6. Family

Unknown Person's POV

It's going to be a sad day when I have to leave this small town of Forks, I thought with a sigh. I didn't really want to, it'd kill Sadie. I have to though, otherwise I'll be putting them all in danger, and I can't do that. Not to the people that finally made me feel the way a family should.

Of course before I was changed I had a family, my mom and my grandparents. But I would have given anything _not_ to have had them. My mom liked to get drunk and beat on me until she thought it was clear I was the reason she failed in life. My grandparents, well they just liked to pretend they didn't know.

Eli was my escape from that. Even though we were only sixteen, it was love. Not that phony crap teenagers usually say is love, but the love that comes unconditionally, the kind that builds a life. But no, my love was taken away.

I still remember that day. It was a Friday summer night. We were bored, so we both pitched in money earlier that day to rent a bouncy house. We spent hours in it jumping around and around. His curfew was ten so he left at nine thirty.

After he left I went upstairs to go to bed. All night I tossed and turned with these odd visions of Eli screaming for something to stop. I just kept screaming at him "Make what stop?!?! What's hurting you?!?!" The next morning when I woke up and walked downstairs my mom came over to me and told me, pretty heartlessly, "Eli's dead." I don't remember much of anything from there to the funeral. There was no body to be found, but the amount of blood that was discovered was enough to determine that my Eli had died.

I slipped in to some kind of post traumatic shock syndrome or something. I don't really remember anything about my year of solitude, except the day I decided to kill myself. I couldn't take it anymore; there was nothing left for me here. Whatever force that controls the world, apparently wanted me to suffer my entire life, and I was sure as hell not going to give them the satisfaction. I remember stopping at Eli's grave to tell him we would see each other soon. My next memory is running off of the cliff and feeling my bones break as I hit what I thought was stone. But oh was I wrong.

I can't remember much of it, except that they bit me over and over. The amount of scars I have couldn't have come from just one vampire. I also remember the pain of changing; it was the pain of all pains. And then imagine my shock when I wake up with my hair and eyes changing colors. That's my power, I can change my appearance. Eyes, hair, height, weight. I can change my skin to feel soft and warm instead of rock hard and cold. I also have some kind of freakish control over my thirst. I've never been out of my mind obsessed with eating a human. Actually I've never even used a human for food. I couldn't ever do that to anyone. The first meal I had as a vampire was a nice tasty bear. I've been eating, non-endangered species' of animals ever since.

I jump around from place to place. I'm now in Forks, Washington where the sun never shines and it rains constantly. Of course with my metamorphy-ness I don't sparkle the way other vampires do when exposed to sunlight, but hey I've never been a sparkly kind of girl.

I never expected to find a family here. Sadie and Bella have become my sisters. I actually live in Sadie's house; Retired Chief Swan wouldn't have a sixteen year old girl wondering around in foster care. Especially one that his daughter adores, as he puts it. As you can guess, Charlie and Sue kind of became my parents, and Leah and Seth were like step siblings. Everyone in Sadie's family became my family. Even Bella's kids call me Aunt Tessie. Though that's not actually my name, I have to change it to stay hidden. Sadie even knew what I really was. I accidentally showed her my real face, covered in shiny silver crescent scars. She didn't get mad that I didn't tell her. She wasn't repulsed. She just ran over and gave me a huge hug and told me her secret. I've called her wolf girl ever since. Only one thing could make it perfect, the one thing I can never have…


	7. Dresses

BPOV

What he said confused me and I guess I started thinking out loud. "The only other people that come to my house are Charlie, Billy, Leah, Sue, Seth, Sadie, and Tessie."

"Tessie?" Eli asked.

"Charlie adopted her about a year ago, why?"

"The girl I'm looking for is named Kailey Tessa Price"

"Do you have a picture?"Edward asked.

Eli pulled a picture out of his pocket and handed it to Edward. All of my kids looked at it, but it was Carlie who put the pieces together.

"This jacket you're wearing in this picture, you said she kept one of your hoodies, was it this one?" Carlie asked

"Yes, but why does that matter?" Eli asked. I have to admit I was thinking the exact same thing as him.

"Then that's my Aunt Tessie in that picture, she doesn't look the same, but she smells like you said, oranges, wildflowers, and ocean spray. She also carries a jacket, with a rip in the exact same place as this one, that she refuses to go anywhere without. That Mr. Eli is Aunt Tessie." She answered confidently.

Everyone else's mood seemed to lift, but I'm not going to let him get his hopes up if it isn't really her. "Carlie are you absolutely positive? I don't want you to say it's her and it isn't." I asked my daughter.

"I'm sure Mommy, but Aunt Sadie and Aunt Tessie are coming over today anyways, so we can ask her then."

"Since when are they coming over?" "MOM!" James yelled. "How could you forget?!?! They're going to be so mad at you" James and Edward were laughing the whole time."Dude they're dance is tonight you're supposed to be helping them get ready." Edward laughed. I on the other hand thought I might have to clean my pants."Shit." "MOMMY, DON'T SAY THAT WORD!!!!!" MacKenzie yelled. Great, this day keeps getting better. "When are they supposed to be here?"

"Now. Belly I can't believe you forgot about us!"Sadie yelled. I winced before saying "Sadie we're going to have to talk to Kailey, wait where is she?" "She's in the car getting our dresses, why?"

"We just have some questions to ask her that's all Sadie."

"Eli" someone whispered we all looked over to see Kailey/Tessie standing there staring at Eli for about a second and then she was gone dropping the dresses as she went.


	8. Hypocrite

BPOV

Sadie started to follow Kailey but I soon put a stop to that. I was beyond angry at her at this point.

"Sit. Down. Sadie. Eli can get her."I whispered angrily."You knew. I called her Kailey not Tessie, and you still knew who I was talking about. You knew, and you didn't tell me or Charlie."

Everyone else was trying to scurry out of the room, Eli following Kailey, everyone just getting away from my anger. "Bella, she showed me what she really looks like one day. We both got all upset, I got upset because of all the scars she has, and she got upset because she thought I was upset about her being a vampire, and we just ended up in a sobbing pile of teenagers on the floor hugging and saying sorry over and over. How could I ever be mad after she told me everything she's been through. Eli's "death" wasn't the only bad thing to happen to her during her human life. There's secrets she's even kept from Eli. Secrets that would destroy Eli."

"You should have told me." That's when Sadie's face contorted in to a mask of rage." WHY DO YOU CARE? YOU LOVED A VAMPIRE! YOU NAMED YOUR KIDS AFTER VAMPIRES! CHARLIE NAMED ME AFTER A VAMPIRE! WHY DO YOU CARE?" she screamed. "She could have hurt you, Sue, Seth, Leah or Charlie." "SHE HAS NEVER TASTED HUMAN BLOOD! NEVER!!! AND IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICE FREAKY SHAPESHIFTING QUILETTE WOLVE PEOPLE REPULSE VAMPIRES!"Sadie had gotten herself so worked up she was now hyperventilating.

"Sadie calm down, you need to breathe." "I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! YOU ARE THE BIGGEST FREAKING HYPOCRITE I HAVE EVER MET IN MY ENTIRE LIFE BELLA BLACK!" Sadie was shaking, trying to catch her breath. "Bella, if Kailey leaves, I leave. There's nothing else to it. She's my sister. We protect each other, tell each other our secrets. She leaves I leave. She's the best friend I've ever had, and she's been through more than any person should ever have to, she needs me and I need her."

"I love her too Sadie, I could never make either of you leave. But there are conditions; you guys have to tell the rest of the family. Your parents and siblings deserve to know." Sadie just nodded and sat down. I walked over to the front door; I opened it and told everyone they could come in now.


	9. Delusions

KPOV

While running, I was remembering what happened in the living room. Bella was helping us get ready for the dance tonight; we had just got to her house. I heard Sadie say something about Bella forgetting, I had laughed, she always forgets. Then I walked in. Eli was on the couch. My Eli. But he died, I'm just delusional. He died. But they never found a body. I had always hoped that maybe he was out there somewhere. But how am I supposed to tell the difference between my delusions and reality, if they both seem so real. It's not fair; my head is teasing me because I wanted him back to make it perfect. Delusions make it worse not perfect. Stupid brain…

I stopped. Well more like I collapsed. I sobbed. I sobbed until I forgot where I was. I sobbed until all the pain of his death came back and I sobbed some more. I closed my eyes when I felt to very familiar arms wrap around me. My brain was getting it so perfect. He smelled woodsy with fresh rain. His voice was sweet and rough. Comforting and tough. He whispered comforting words to me that I didn't even comprehend. I felt us moving, but I didn't care.

Wait. He's carrying me. We're moving. I opened my eyes. He's real. He's real. He's alive and real. And I should feel happy, excited, complete, not hurt and angry. Before I knew it we were back at Bella's. Everyone was in the living room. Sadie was sitting on the couch with her head hanging, a look of pure rage on her face.

He set me down. I looked at his perfect face. I was angry. So angry. Before I even knew what I was doing, I was screaming. At first just screaming incoherent sentences but then it turned into the whispered words of a hurt girl who lost the best thing that ever happened to her, only to find out it had left her.

"You left me. I thought you were dead. I died inside. I was empty. You never died. You just couldn't tell me the truth. That hurts more than thinking you were dead, Eli. It hurts worse."

I sat by Sadie putting my head on her shoulder. She didn't move, didn't say anything. She didn't need to. We both knew each other well enough that we both were feeling about the same right now.

Nobody spoke we just sat there in silence trying to figure out who would be the first to speak.


	10. Imprinting

AN: I know there are spelling and grammar mistakes. It's hard to catch them all. I know my chapters are short. I have this beautiful vision in my head of what the story should be, and what it's like from every characters point of view, but it's so hard to put that vision into words. I wish you could see what's in my head, it's so much better than what I write. But unfortunately you can't, so you're stuck with what I manage to put into words. Since they're so short, I'll try to update quickly.

SPOV

Eli had come back with Kailey. She had screamed for a bit, and then whispered words that clearly hurt Eli. But I was more than certain that my sister was in far more pain than Eli.

We all sat in silence for about half an hour before the single most beautiful voice I had ever heard said, "Well, um Bella would you like to introduce us to everyone?" He was trying to end the silence in the most painless way possible.

Bella stood up. Everyone else but Kailey and I did so also. I already knew everyone, Bella had told us about the Cullens. She loved them dearly even though they'd left her, and ever since I met Kailey I had begun to understand why she did.

"I believe most of you know Jacob, my husband. The youngest twins over there are Riley and MacKenzie. The identical girls are Renesmee and Carlie. Carlie's hair is short while Nessie's is long. Edward and James are my boys, and you can tell them apart by their eyes. Edward has chocolate brown, while James's are pretty much black" She said this all calmly, even though I could tell she was really nervous. Bella was about to introduce the Cullens when Carlie interrupted her."We know who they are mom. Alice is the pixie, Jasper's the one with the pretty hair, the Barbie's Rosalie, Emmett's the ginormous one, Edwards the one in the pictures, Carlisle is the one with sharp face, Esme's the one with the pretty heart shaped face, and we already met Eli." she stated matter of factly.

"Correct" Bella said simply.

"How does she know who we are?"The beautiful voice said, dripping with confusion. I had yet to figure out which Cullen had this magical voice. It was sweet and musical, yet you could tell he could be scary and tough when he wanted to be. "Mommy told us all about you. She told us that just because other people say something is bad, doesn't mean it is. You guys aren't bad 'cause you eat animals not humans. Us wolves aren't bad because we don't walk around bitin' people like everybody thinks we do. We ain't werewolves, we're wolvey shapeshifters!"After Riley answered for his mom I couldn't help but chuckle. I love my nieces and nephews to bits.

"Bella, what exactly are you? You're not human, because you smell different. But you're not a vampire. And I can't see you in my visions, any of you." Alice asked sweetly.

"We're shape shifters. We're not werewolves; we don't follow the phases of the moon. We're strong enough to kill vampires, as we had to do when Laurent and Victoria came back for me. Our wolves' color seems to match our personality. We can control the change most times, but when we lose control of our emotions we change completely out of nowhere. We can choose whether or not we want to age. It's only supposed to be Quilettes who change, but somehow I can. We're guessing from the pregnancies my body absorbed some of their powers or something. When wolves we're linked to our other pack members minds. Sometimes it's really gross. Right now we have three packs. Jacob, Seth's, and Leah's. They're our Alphas, and they can command us to do anything they want, though they hate taking away our freedom. My kids and I are all in Jacob's pack, along with a few of his friends. Seth's kids, Izzie and Harry, Seth's wife Lucy, and a few of the other wolves Seth's age are in his pack. Leah's pack consists of wolves who don't feel comfortable in the other packs, female wolves seeking a female leader, young wolves, and people who just prefer Leah to Jake and Seth. Every pack has a ranking structure and anyone lower than you can be commanded by you, but again we don't really like to take away other peoples freedom. To every Alpha there's a Beta. I'm Jakes, Lucy is Seth's and Sadie is Leah's. Alpha's and Beta's decide everything for their packs. That's pretty much us."Bella concluded.

"No wonder you smell like a dog, Bells!"Emmett boomed. Aww he's like a big, stupid, teddy bear. Someone snorted right after I thought that. Must have been Edward, the mind reader.

I sighed before correcting my silly sister."Bella you forgot imprinting. For every wolf there is one person out there made specifically for them. They can fall in love before the find them, but as soon as they see that one person no other lover could ever mean as much to them as this person. Immediately after you see them you fall in love, no matter if they're two or twenty. As with people imprinting on people significantly younger, they act as a brother or a sister, a trusted friend, a crush, and finally a soul mate for them as they age. When a wolf imprints on a human, they most likely start aging right when the person is old enough for them to be with. The whole thing puts love at first sight to a new level."

After I finished my speech, the beautiful voice said, "That sounds, kind of creepy and kind of beautiful."I snorted and looked up at the man with the beautiful voice, and then it happened.

No. No no no no no no. NO! This can't be happening. I just imprinted. On a vampire. A Cullen. _Edward Cullen._


	11. Sparkles

SPOV

I imprinted on Edward freaking Cullen. Oh this is just GREAT! Leah's going to demote me, Charlie's going to throw a shit fit, and Sue will understand, Bella will…Oh God Bella! What the hell do I say to her, uh since you don't want him anymore I think I'll just snatch him right up. What did I do to deserve this? I mean yes I cheated on my History test, but that ogre we called a teacher couldn't answer half the questions on the test he gave. Stupid fucktard.

I could feel the change coming, I don't think I quite cared, because next thing I know I'm letting out a scream as the pain of changing took over. Halfway through my scream turned to a howl and I was standing full wolf in front of everyone. The vampires looked so confused. Oh hell I shredded my clothes again! Oh well.

_Sadie what happened, why'd you go wolf?_

Aw crap Leah's wolf too. Well I guess this is one of those situations where you do the rip the Band-Aid method. The faster you get it over with, the less pain and suffering to deal with later.

_Um, Leah I might have imprinted…_

_What do you mean might have? Shouldn't you just KNOW? Seth did. So did Sam, Paul, and Quil…_

_Ok fine, I know I imprinted. But the problem isn't that it happened, it's uh, it's who I imprinted on Lee. I imprinted on Edward freaking Cullen Leah! It's not right! I mean is it even possible for __**MORTAL ENEMIES**__ to fall in love?! Leah? LEAH?__** LEAH?!?!**_

Great. She shifted back without telling me. That probably means I should be prepared for and ass kicking later. But it's not my fault! I can't control who I imprinted on. And if I had my choice I'd go more for the tall, dark, and handsome rather than the pale, sparkly, vampire, you know? I mean sparkles? That's just not manly enough for Sadie Alice Clearwater-Swan. All I wanted to do was runaway for a little bit, get everything under control. I looked at Kailey, she'd understand.

She looked me in the eye, nodded, and then said "Bella I'm going to go get Sadie some clothes." With that she left. I'm so thankful that I have someone like her to talk to; I mean if I didn't I'd be stuck with Charlie or Bella. Shudders. Talking to Charlie about your personal life is like kicking puppies, it's just not right. It makes you feel all weird inside, and when you look at his face you feel guilty that you even tried. Bella's ok, but Edward's her ex. I mean that'd be like super weird.

Kailey will understand, she always does. Kailey walked in, told Bella we'd be going for a run and we'd be back in a bit. I silently thanked her. As soon as we were out the door, we both took off. I'd love to be able to run this fast in human form, to feel the wind in my hair.

After running for about an hour we stopped at the cliff we always go to when we run. I ran into the woods shifted and got dressed.


	12. Bipolar

EPOV

It seemed like a billion things happened at once. As soon as Sadie looked in my eyes I stopped hearing her thoughts, I started hearing Bella's, Sadie started shaking, Sadie screamed, Sadie turned in to a huge horse-sized wolf, and then Sadie and Kailey left.

I don't understand any of it! I never knew exactly how kind Bella was until I heard her thoughts. I thought she'd completely hate me for leaving her, but no Bella being the saint she is, could never bring herself to hate me. Did she love me? No. Did she want to be friends? Yes.

Sadie left and even though I'm surrounded by people that love me I can't help but to feel alone. I need her! I need Sadie now! My cold, dead heart is shattering without her.

"Edward, are you freaking bipolar. You ever shifting emotions are going to kill me. "growled Jasper while he was rubbing his temples.

"I can't help how I feel Jasper! Just because you can be Mr. Calm doesn't mean I can."

Esme, being the wonderful mother she is , decided to make small talk with Bella to keep everyone's attention off of Jasper and I.

"So Bella, earlier we overheard Sadie saying you named your children after vampires, may I ask who?"

Alice's face went blank, and apparently this is one vision she didn't want me to see because she just kept shouting,"I LOVE YOU, YOU LOVE ME, WE'RE A HAPPY FAMILY!" over and over in her head.

As soon as she came back to the real world, she flew to Bella's side and screamed," OH BELLA I LOVE YOU AND CHARLIE SO MUCH!" All Bella could do was laugh and say, "I love you too Alice, but I think everyone else would like to know what you're talking about. I'll start with the oldest, James Edward and Edward James. Those are pretty obvious ones. Renesmee and Carlie are a bit more abstract. Renesmee is Renee and Esme smashed together. Carlie is Carlisle and Charlie put together. Sadie's middle name is Alice."

Carlisle, Esme, and Alice's thoughts were full of love for Bella. Carlisle was holding Esme as she happily dry sobbed, positively beaming at Bella. Alice had yet to let go of Bella, Rosalie was completely shocked at how loyal Bella had been to her family, Emmet was smiling his big doofy smile, and Jasper was being overwhelmed by all the love and joy in the room.

"Holy crap, Bella I had a vision about you! I haven't had one in almost twenty years! I wonder if you telling me what you are did it?"Alice said thoughtfully. Bella looked puzzled for a moment, but the just laughed it off.

"Umm Bella why'd you name your kid James?"Emmett asked

"Your just like Jacob" Bella mumbled before saying" Even though James was a psychopath who thought killing me would be a very fun game, he still changed my life, and in the end it was for the better. "

She's so freaking sweet. Why did I have to leave her? It hurt every day I was gone, for twenty years I've been hurting. And now I see her beautiful face, and I can't even pretend I love her the same way. Not after meeting Sadie. All the other wolves smelled of dog, she did too, but the smell underneath that was so amazing.

Strawberries, leather, and white roses. Weird scents to be combined I know, but still they just smell so _wonderful._ I smell it right now, they're on their way back, and they should be here in about five minutes. I can't wait to see Sadie.


	13. NoBrainer

KPOV

After she got dressed Sadie came and sat with me. I was just about to ask her what was wrong when she yelled" I imprinted Kailey! I imprinted on a vampire, which makes no sense whatsoever. I mean we're supposed to be mortal enemies, and what's Bella going to think when I tell her?!? Charlie's going to freak, Sue never really cares, I tried to tell Leah but she shifted back before I could finish. Which we all know means she's pissy right now, God Kailey what do I do?"

"Um well it would help a lot if I knew which vampire you imprinted on…" "Edward of course! I thought that was a no-brainer" "well if we're just going to insult my intelligence, I don't see any reason for me to stay" I retorted angrily.

She sighed, shook her head, and said "I'm sorry Kailey, it's just so confusing. I'm already _in love_ with Edward and I just met him. I mean I know Belly's told us all about how wonderful it was to love him for that short time, but I don't know if I can do that. Why'd he have to be my freaking soul mate Kailey, why?"

"I don't know, but before we do anything maybe we should talk to everyone. And when I say everyone, I mean all three packs, everyone."

"Kailey, they're going to freak out! They're going to start a war! Bella would fight with the vampire's which means so would her pack, I would because Edward dying is the same as me dying, Leah would be against us, and Seth's pack, well who the hell knows what they would do?"

"Kailey, they probably already know. You told Leah remember?" "Umm, oh yeah…"

"Well why don't we go back and see if we can set up an inter-pack meeting, you know, to see where everyone stands? I mean you're related to most of the wolves, they wouldn't want to see you deprived from your imprint. They've seen the pain it causes. Remember when Sam tried to stay with Leah? He almost killed himself, he finally had to admit to everyone what was going on, then he just took Emily and left. Nobody's going to want to wish that pain on you! And we have to anyways, because they're going to want to tell everyone I'm a vampire. Sheesh this'll be wonderful won't it? I mean you only imprinted on a vampire, you aren't one pretending to be human and live with you wolves. "

"Yes well I'm the one helping you, so as I see it if you go down I'm going down with you. Aw man that means Charlie, Sue, and Billy will be there too. I doubt they'll be happy with either of us. Great."

"Well, we should probably go back before you realize how long you've been away from Edward."Her expression made me crack up.


	14. Visit

KPOV

Two weeks later was the inter-pack meeting. Every day leading up to it I got just a little bit more nervous. I hadn't talked to Eli, I was still pretty hurt. I planned on talking to him tonight, after the pack meeting. Edward and Sadie have spent almost every waking moment together, though Sadie hasn't exactly told him she imprinted on him. Actually the only person who knew was me, which means I had to block my thoughts from Edward, and try not to decide anything that would tell Alice what was up, and trust me it's not exactly the easiest thing in the world to avoid both of them. Sure you could avoid one easily, but two is almost impossible.

Charlie, Billy, and Sue had been invited to the meeting, because the whole thing was about their daughters. I wasn't really nervous about Sue, she always understands. But Charlie, I think might have an aneurism when we tell him I'm a vampire. And after recovering from that, he's just going to drop dead when we tell him his baby-girl imprinted on Edward Cullen, the boy who broke his darling Bella's heart. Oh yeah, this is going to be an amazing show.

Those weren't exactly my only reasons for being nervous though. Tonight, I'm going to answer every question they ask very truthfully. If they ask about my past, I'm going to tell them everything, including my human life. Hearing my story would crush Eli, that's another reason I wasn't talking to him. I didn't want him to get super happy and then have everything in him squished by me again. He was worth too much to me.

I just hoped he didn't hate me. There are some things I know I should have, could have, told him but didn't. Like my mother's drinking, and all the bruises I covered up. I think I would have told him, if we'd had just a little more time together, but no he left and somehow I don't blame him. I never understood why he loved me, but he did.

Bella's kids have completely fallen in love with the Cullens. Each kid has taken to one of them specifically. Kenzie to Rosalie, Nessie to Alice, Carlie to Jasper, James to Emmett, Riley to Carlisle, Nessie to Esme, and Edward to Eli. Big Edward is out with Sadie so much the kids haven't gotten to know him. I swear the funniest thing I've ever seen is James trying to beat Emmett in an arm wrestling match, screaming profanities every time he lost, which of course gets him grounded.

I've just been hiding out at home the past few weeks. I wanted to let them have their special bonding time. I was just about to leave for a run when the doorbell rang. I ran downstairs and opened the door to see who it was, and my heart stopped. It was my bleach blonde, gold eyed, angel.

"H-hi Eli. Um what's going on? I thought we were all meeting up at Bella's?" I stuttered.

"Well, I wanted to come see you first, and Bella told me you haven't really left your house since we got here, so here I am." he answered quietly.

"Um, o-oh. Okay come on in. So what do you want to do?"

"I was just thinking we could sit and talk, I've missed you so much Kailey."

"I missed you too, Eli. Let's go to my room."

We made our way up to mine and Sadie's bedroom. We had a curtain straight down the middle to separate us, though we only use it when we're getting changed. Eli and I lay down on my bed and talked about little things, like my life in Forks, Sadie's family, and the pack meeting.

We talked for an hour then left to the pack meeting.


	15. Mongrel

KPOV

I figured a few pack members would know about me being a vampire, so I was mentally preparing myself for screaming matches and fist fights as Eli and I walked down the stairs to Bella's basement. Sadie and Edward were right behind us, and man was he going to get the shock of his life. But as we walked through the door Leah jumped up and screamed at Sadie, not me.

"You are no longer in my pack, you can go sniveling up to Jacob and Bella for all I care you traitorous brat" What she said shocked the hell out of me. Leah and Sadie had always been close, and what Leah said obviously had an effect on Sadie, tears were forming in her eyes.

"That's right cry! You deserve it, you hid a vampire in your _house_ and then you go and fall in love with one, that's just a major "FUCK YOU!" to everything we stand for!"

"Lee, Kailey's not like the other vampires you've met. And you know damn well that I can't control who I imprint on!" Sadie screeched back. And then Leah made a huge mistake. She slapped Sadie. Edward moved toward her, but I beat him. Before she could even blink I was hoisting her up into the air with my hand around her scrawny little neck.

"If you ever lay a hand on my sister again I will personally see to it that you die a very slow and painful death."I then threw her against the concrete wall with enough force to shake the entire house, and walked back to my seat muttering about "ass-munching mongrels".

I heard Emmett turn to Eli and say," Dude you girlfriend scares the shit out of me."

"I know man me too."Eli whispered. They had talked in vampire speed so the wolves and humans wouldn't hear, I turned around and let out a gut-wrenching snarl, effectively shutting them both up.

After everyone had arrived and gotten situated Jacob stood up and said," Kailey would you mind telling everyone how you became a vampire?" None of them knew who Kailey was, so I stood up and said" My name is Kailey Tessa Price, you know me as Tessie. When I was fifteen I fell in love with a boy named Eli" I pointed toward him and continued,"When we were sixteen he disappeared, all they found was his blood. There was enough blood there to determine that he had died. I was crushed, he was my everything. I don't remember much about the year I lived after his death, except for the day that I decided to end my own misery. I went to his grave, told him I'd see him soon, drove to the cliff we had our first at, and jumped. I remember feeling all my bones break as I collided in to what I thought was stone, but no, I couldn't be that lucky. There must have been more than one, because I have as many scars as Jasper does over there."

"But, I don't see any scars." Bella said quietly.

"Now's the fun part" I said with a huge grin plastered on my face. "I'm not like other vampires. There are a few _major_ differences between me and others. I can sleep, cry, and blush. I believe they're all directly related to the biggest difference between me and other vampires, which is my power. You see I can change everything about me, my eye, hair, and skin color, the temperature of my skin, the softness of my skin, my height, my weight. I can change _everything._ That's why I've been able to hide out for so long!"

There were lots of gasps and a very loud "AWESOME!" from Emmett, causing all the people who knew him to laugh. Everything was going pretty good until Jacob said, "So Kailey could you tell us about your human life?"


	16. Smiles

KPOV

I could lie, but what would that accomplish? More self-loathing and guilt. Not to mention the trouble of enlisting other people to keep the secret. No it time I told this sad tale, because maybe f I did I could finally get passed and start a new chapter in my life. I took a few unnecessary breaths to try and calm myself down. After what seemed to be about two seconds, but was more likely five minutes, I sighed and began with a warning.

"I think the younger children should leave, there are some thing the probably shouldn't hear." A few of the adults started rounding kids up, two of three of the mothers went with them, saying that they'd hear the story later. As soon as the children had left I got to the point.

"I had a normal family. Divorced parents, single mom, and a Dad who didn't give a crap. I think my mom loved me dearly in the beginning, but eventually she grew very lonely, going out to parties, and bringing men home with her. It started as only a weekend thing but soon became a daily occurrence. By the time I was eight, I knew my baby-sitter better than my own mother. Soon after she started bringing the men home, I became aware of exactly what she was doing with them. I could never sleep knowing what she was doing with them, so I just lay in bed my eyes shut as tightly as I could manage with my fingers shoved in my ears." I could feel the tears coming, but had no interest in trying to contain them." I had lost so much sleep, I could barely stand up anymore and finally after months of pain, both physical and psychological, and I collapsed. I checked in and out of the hospital, went home, and back to not sleeping. Three collapses later my mother gained a brain and started sleeping around outside the house Never leaving my yard, as if fucking random men on the front porch made it any better. Eventually I just shut myself off at night, forced myself to sleep. When I was twelve, she met Phillip. She actually liked the sleaze bag, but he didn't like me. He didn't' want kids, so he threw me around like a rag doll, my mother joining in on occasion. It went on like this for about a year before my mom found out she was pregnant. When she told Phillip, he freaked out, first beating me more than usual, and then turning around to beat on my mom. I just stayed on the floor, knowing there was absolutely nothing my weak, underfed, beaten, thirteen year old body could do to stop him. Eventually my mom fell to the ground next to me, a stab wound in her stomach. When I woke up we were in the hospital, Phillip was in jail, and the baby was dead. My mother seemed to blame me for everything; she walked around drunk screaming about me being the "fucking little bitch that ruined her god damn life". Eventually the abuse morphed from emotional to physical and I just took it. Blow after blow I took it, because in truth I felt guilty. Not because I blamed myself, but because I didn't love my mother anymore." By now tears were falling relentlessly down y face, and I was barely holding back sobs. "I eventually stopped talking, because I was afraid I'd say it out load. I mean how do you tell, the only mother you get you don't lover her? I couldn't let myself do it, because the only out comes I could think of were disastrous. I could tell her and she'd say she still loved me and be destroyed, or worse, I could tell her and she could say she didn't ever love me and I'd die even more inside. So I became n empty shell going to school, coming home, getting beaten, eating, beaten again, going to bed and repeating the cycle. My life was a never-ending punch in the face until one day, I saw a boy in the hallway at school, sitting, and knees brought to his chest, arms wrapped around them, silently crying. I sat down next to him put a hand on his shoulder and asked him what was wrong, and he said in a dead voice," My mom died today." I did the only thing I could think of, and I hugged him. After a while he hugged me back. After that day we were instantly attached, and became very close friends. Friends turned into best friends. Best friends turned into dating, and dating turned into love. His smiles made it all worth it. The beatings, the abuse, all the tears, it was worth it if I could just live to see him smile just one more time. But then the smiles were gone and I was dead inside again. And now that he's back I still don't think he understands how much I love him. I love him enough to feel incredibly stupid about hiding my life from him. I love him enough to hate myself for ignoring him two weeks straight. I love him enough to tell that life without him hurts too much for me to be really alive."


	17. Never Alive

An: I haven't updated in FOREVER and well, I suck. I'm sorry about the long wait for those of you still reading. I've hit a bit of a rough patch, school started, family members have passed, aunts have gotten pregnant, my mom has gotten engaged, and the bimbo deleted Word off of our computer. Honestly, at times I'm feeling completely overwhelmed. And now I finally have a new chapter for you.

Eli's POV

This isn't real, she could not have hidden this from me. I KNEW her, or at least I thought I did. The Kailey I knew was bubbly but quiet. How did I miss this? How?

People wept for her, others glared at me, but none felt my pain, excluding Jasper. Their worlds weren't falling apart, but mine was. Kailey silently sat down and I let go of everything I didn't know I was holding back. "Show me." I said, a hint of my inner mania in my voice. Kailey shook her head with a sad, sad look in her eyes. "Show me." I repeated with more force. With tear filled eyes she nodded and in an instant her face and hair began to change, her hair grew, her eyes changed to her blue that was somehow blue-gray and blue-green at the same time with a yellow ring around the pupil. Her eyebrows got bushier, eyelashes longer, freckles dusted her nose and cheeks. Her face paled, and I knew without looking that the rest of her body held the tint of a golden tan that would never fade, telltale signs of her mixed German and Native American heritage, among other unknowns. She used to call herself a mutt, I'd always hated it. Her hair finally went to her brilliant shade of dirty blonde, the last thing to appear were the scars.

I wanted to die all over again. They were horrible, enough so that even Jasper couldn't stand to look at them. Every inch of her beautiful skin was covered with shining crescent-shaped scars in an array of sizes. I could hear sobs, gasps, and cries of outrage, but my eyes never left Kailey. The horror of her life finally began to sink in. I had one scar, while she had thousands. I had parents and a family that loved me, she never did. I left her, she was abandoned. My human life was taken from me, and hers was accidentally given away. She had never known fairness, and I had never helped.

I loved her, God I did. After all the lies and hurt I loved her, and somehow I knew she still loved me. I didn't know why, I didn't need to. She loved me that's all I ever needed. Someone cleared their throat, and all heads turned to Jacob. "Now that we've heard Kailey's story I'd like to here yous Eli."

I stood and began with my mothers death. "She disappeared when I was 13, four days later they found her body in a shack. It had been burned with her in it. I was called down to the guidance counselor's office and told. They tried to get me to stay and talk, but I just walked out and sat in the farthest hallway from the counselor's office. And then a girl I didn't know came along, she had big eyebrows, blue eyes, and the longest eyelashes I'd ever seen. She didn't treat me like I was some sad little boy who had lost his mommy. She sat and talked to me, reminded me of who I was."

"Years passed and I knew how lucky I was to know her, let alone be loved by her. One day we rented a bouncy house, and after we'd spent the day goofing around I left in order to be home by curfew. As I was parking my Jeep, something landed on he hood. The next thing I knew I was in the middle of the forest that surrounded my house, screaming in pure agony. When I woke up and finally realized what had happened, I ran. It was a mistake. I wish I hadn't." I took a deep breath that I held for 30 seconds before I exhaled, it did nothing to make me feel any better.

"I ran until I found Carlisle. He trained me, taught me. Without him I wouldn't be alive, not really. I'd be a blood crazed piece of scum, but never alive."


	18. Anxiety

Sadie's POV

After Eli's sad story was told nobody had enough courage to talk. It was as if they had forgotten that vampires had feelings, that deep down they were was still human in them. It was all nice, but some things needed to be done before we could all be one happy family again, stories needed to be shared, powers to be explained. I was the one to finally break the silence that followed the grim tale of Eli and Kailey's messed up love-story.

"Eli, you say you have a power? Would you please explain to us what it is and what you can do with it?"

"I'm basically an amplifier. I strengthen powers and natural tendencies in people, vampires, wolvery-shapeshifters, animals, and the whole lot. For Alice, she can see the future whenever she wants, not just short uncontrollable visions. Edward can control thoughts, not just read them. Jasper can see the cause behind the emotions. Carlisle and Esme's caring ways, Emmet's goofiness, and Rosalie's, well, okay, bitchiness is all taken to an extreme level. It can be very overwhelming, which is why I spent two years learning to turn the power on and off at will. Is that all? I'd really like to sit down now, if you don't mind."

I nodded, reluctant for him to end his speech. I knew I'd be the next to tell their story, and God help me, I did not want to get up there. I was afraid. Afraid of what Edward would say, what his family would think, what my fellow wolves would do. I didn't want to be the start of a war, I just wanted to runaway with Edward. I loved him. I loved every piece of him. I loved the way he sparkled in the sun, and the way his hair was always stylishly messy. I loved the how much he loved his family; I loved how he could still be protective of Bella all this time. But, most of all, I loved the way he looked at me. He didn't see Sadie the screw up, Sadie the girl with the horrible temper (even for a wolf). He didn't see Leah's second in command, or Bella's little sister, or even Charlie and Sue's oddball daughter. He saw me for me; he didn't care what I'd done. I was afraid that once he heard that the love was forced, he'd never look at me that way again. I was afraid he'd only see the girl who forced him to love her.

I felt the panic flooding in to my body. I don't want to do this, I _can't, _I thought over and over. It was as if everything, my whole life, was ending. I recognized the feeling; I was having an anxiety attack. I hadn't had one in over a year, and this was one of the worse I'd ever had. I could feel the eyes on me; I wanted them to quit looking, to go away. My breathing began to pick up, my eyes widened in horror. I was picturing the worst outcomes of this situation. Everyone would hate me, Edward would leave me, Mom and Dad wouldn't call me their Puppy Girl anymore, and instead they'd look at me with loathing in their eyes. I'd be shunned, removed from my pack. I could feel the screams I'd been holding in being let loose, though I was beyond hearing. People were crowding me trying to comfort me, it wasn't working. I became vaguely aware that I was fighting, kicking and screaming in earnest now. Just as I was beginning to wonder why I hadn't gone wolf yet, I started to feel the change.

Even in wolf form I was have a panic attack. I was snarling, whimpering, howling, running in circles, and frightening those around me. It was all the vampires that calmed me down. Not just one, all. I don't know what they said, but it helped. And then I was tired, so tired. I knew if I could just lay down I could think clearly, if I could just sleep the fear would wash away. So I collapsed. And everything went dark.


End file.
